Ultraman Nice (character)
is an Ultra who came from the planet TOY-1 in a series of "infomercials" (1 minute toy commercials) presented during the 1999 Japan reruns of Ultraman Tiga. The 1 minute spots, advertising the wide variety of Bandai Ultraman toys, actually do have a storyline, along with some "surprise guests." He also has an alter ego: Dr. Egg, a demonstrator of the toyline Ultra Egg. History In a world where Ultraman is nothing more than a television series, a hero does exist, a hero by the name of Ultraman Nice! Much like the characters on the shows, Nice exists to defend humans from the wrath of evil monsters. Taking on the host of Ginga Yumeboshi, member of the GOKAZOKU Team, he’s called into action when Ginga eats a piece of chocolate from his Nice Dreamer wrist band. Outside of his series Nice is often seen in stage comedy acts, often paired with the other parody Ultra, Ultraman Zearth. Techniques * Very Nice Ray: Nice's signature weapon. Nice forms his arms in the shape of an "X" and tilts his head to the left before firing a powerful, rainbow-colored ray from his arms. It can destroy monsters in one blow. *Millenium Shot: An enhanced form of the Very Nice Ray, Ultraman Nice can charge the Millennium Cross to completely obliterate whatever is in his way. *Millenium Cross: When needed, Ultraman Nice can fire arrow-shaped blasts of energy from his hand that can cause small explosions. *Millenium Kick: Ultraman Nice jumps up in the air and jump-kicks his opponent. A technique he uses on Tabu Zagon. very_nice_ray.jpg|Very Nice Ray millenium_cross.jpg|Millenium Cross millenium_kick.jpg|Millenium Kick Transformation Nice Dreamer: A wristwatch-type container full of chocolate-flavored jelly beans. Ginga Yumeboshi eats one of the candies from inside the container to transform into Ultraman Nice. First after eating the chocolate he will spin and transform, before he grows the same size as Nice. Imagekakwkwks,ski.jpg Imagewjwjsmsisi.jpg Imagejqqjwjwiwisjsn.jpg Nice3456.jpg Toy Release Information Ultraman Nice was released as an Ultra Hero Series Figure. (2000 and 2004 version) . The Ultra was also rereleased as an M-78 Event exclusive SP figure, in Clear-Glitter red mold with paint jobs. 2000nice.jpg|Ultraman Nice (2000 version) 200652801251882.jpg|Ultraman Nice (2004 Version) 1356403101-599064_1.jpg|Ultra Hero Series SP - Ultraman Nice (M-78 Event exclusive) 31ANbXSi09L.jpg|Bandai's Dr Egg Figure (Not For Sale) ban984105_1.jpg|Ultraman Nice Spark Doll The figure was retooled into a Dr. Egg Figure. Gallery UNice.JPG Ultrmn_Nice.png 526053_421319144606319_726706314_n.jpeg|Ultraman Nice's alter ego: Dr Egg! Ultraman_Nice.png tycy7001.jpg Trivia *Ultraman Nice is the only Ultra who has his Color Timer on his breast. *He is the only Ultra who's human host eats something to transform. *He is the weakest Ultra and can only be active on Earth for 1 minute. *He is the only Ultra after Ultraman Zearth that is considered clumsy, and is seen as the least serious Ultra. *Ultraman Nice's colour timer rings are modified Ultraman Agul's color timer rings. *Ultraman Nice and Ultraman Zearth are often paired with each other in the Ultraman Land stage shows, even forming a comedy team. *Ultraman Nice has an alter-ego, Dr. Egg. *His antics on the stage shows usually end up getting him in heaps of trouble, or even thrown off the stage by other Ultras such as Ultraman and Ultraman Zero. *He constantly tries to get stage shows about himself, but when he does, he messes them up completely. *He is usually seen with his friends, Pigmon who he called Pig-chan, and who ever the Emcee is of the stage show. See also *Ultraman Nice (infomercials). *Momo Zagon - One of Zagon's minions. *Tabu Zagon - One of Zagon's minions. *Blublu Zagon - One of Zagon's minions *Alien Zagon - The main antagonist of the series. Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Ultras With Rounded Head Category:Ultras With Fin Head